


Back to You

by melancholy_and_chocolate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Good Theo Raeken, Just them being teenagers, Liam-centric, M/M, No saving the world, Partying, Scott is a Good Friend, rendezvous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholy_and_chocolate/pseuds/melancholy_and_chocolate
Summary: Liam sneaks off with Theo during a party.a prompt based on the song 'back to you' by selena gomez





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna be totally free to write for the next few days so any requests for specific prompts would be appreciated. sorry that this one's kind of short.

Liam stared at Theo from across the room, watching him converse with Nolan. Liam himself was in the midst of listening to Mason tell him a story about Corey. Liam could barely even make out what Mason was saying due to the extremely loud music of the house party. The room felt hot and sticky, courtesy of the amount of teens drinking and dancing.

 

Liam nonchalantly raised his arm to his mouth and coughed exactly three times in a row. He watched as Theo’s head snapped up and green eyes met blue.

 

Theo tilted his head the slightest bit, raising an eyebrow at the same time. Liam inconspicuously nodded.

 

“I’m gonna go find the washroom, see you later” the beta overheard Theo tell Nolan. The pale boy nodded and turned around to interact with some redhead Liam didn’t recognize.

 

“Mase?” Liam interrupted his friend who hadn’t stopped talking.

 

“Hm?” 

 

“I’m gonna go get something to drink” 

 

“Oh, okay. I’ll go find Corey. He must be on the dance floor” Mason fondly said. Liam slightly chuckled, because the boy may be shy, but once he hit that dance floor, Corey became someone else.

 

Liam walked off in the same way Theo had went. He turned left into the kitchen, a room that currently no one occupied.

 

He wasn’t surprised to find Theo leaning against the counter, red plastic cup in hand.

 

“You wanna get out of here?” Theo knowingly smirked.

 

“Sure” Liam smiled, grabbing the chimera’s hand and taking him to the backdoor. The two ran out of the house, past the drunken teens who all mingled in the backyard and down the street.

 

They got in Theo’s truck and as he reversed the car, Liam tried to block out all his thoughts. Every single one of them was telling him that he didn’t want to go anywhere with Theo. But Liam knew that deep down, he did.

 

As the two teens drove down the streets solely illuminated by streetlights, Theo slipped his hand into Liam’s.

 

“Where to?” Theo asked.

 

“You know where” 

 

He did. They both knew exactly where they were headed.

 

They’d done this same routine so many times before. Get dragged to a party, make up excuses, meet up and run off together.

 

 _It always ends the same way_ , Liam bitterly thought, _but then again, I always go back._

 

The truck stopped and the two got out, meeting back up to intertwine their hands again. 

 

Liam looked around, smiling at the tranquility of the park. This was their spot. The place where they always ended up being in together.

 

Liam pulled Theo over to the swings. They got on side by side, swinging in unison.

 

“You look cute tonight” Theo said. Liam looked at the ground and smiled, cheeks slightly flushing.

 

“So do you” 

 

“I know”

 

“I forgot how humble you were” Liam snorted.

 

“I’m the most humble guy you’ll ever meet” Theo laughed.

 

Liam took out his phone and snapped a picture of Theo when he was laughing.

 

“What was that for?” Theo tilted his head.

 

“Art is meant to be photographed” Liam shrugged.

 

“And I forgot how cheesy you could be” Theo retorted. But Liam saw how his face reddened.

 

Liam’s phone buzzed. He looked down and saw a text from Mason.

 

_Mase: Where are you?_

 

Theo leaned over and read the next text over Liam’s shoulder.

 

_Mase: Did you disappear with Theo?_

 

“I don’t know why we keep trying to hide us Li, _everyone_ knows we’ve got unfinished business” 

 

“We need to figure us out before we can go around shouting it from the rooftops T” Liam replied.

 

The two then when to the playground, using the slides together where Theo purposefully pushed Liam off which led to a full on chase between them.

 

Eventually they got tired and made their way to a big oak tree. Theo sat up against it and Liam rested his head on Theo’s thighs. The chimera ran his fingers through Liam’s soft brown locks.

 

The moment was broken by a new text on Liam’s phone. He brought it up to his face and frowned.

 

_Malia: I swear to god Liam if you’re with Raeken_

 

_Scott: Liam where are you I can’t find you anywhere_

 

_Stiles: Meet us in the living room in fifteen minutes. If you’re not there, the consequences will be dire. Dire I say!_

 

_Lydia: Der, Corey, Mase, Nolan and I can only hold them off for so long, you better hurry._

 

Liam shot up off the ground, and pinched his nose.

 

“What is it Li?” Theo asked, getting up with a concerned look.

 

“We have to go back” Liam sighed.

 

“Why?” Theo prodded.

 

“We just do” Liam said through gritted teeth, not wanted to say the truth.

 

“Its Stiles, Malia and Scott, isn’t it?” Theo bitterly laughed, his exasperation showing.

 

“It doesn’t matter-“

 

“No Li, you need to stop letting them control your life. Think for yourself, do things that make _you_ happy not them” Theo said.

 

“It’s more complicated than that” Liam said.

 

“Did Scott let you interfere with his relationship with Malia? Did Stiles let you stop him from being with Derek?” Theo continued.

 

“No but-“ Theo cut Liam off.

 

“I understand that they’re your pack Li, I really do-“ 

 

“How would you understand when you’ve never been in a pack?” Liam snapped, losing it. Theo flinched back.

 

“Oh yeah, you were in a pack. And what happened? Thats right, _you killed them_ ” Liam kept going. At this point he was on autopilot, letting his IED do the dirty work.

 

“So forgive me for not taking your advice on how to deal with my pack”

 

Theo turned around and started walking back to the truck.

 

“Where are you going?” Liam called after him, realizing what he’d just said.

 

“Back to the party, just like you wanted”

 

Liam huffed and followed the chimera. The drive back was silent and incredibly tense. 

 

Without another word, they snuck back into the party.

 

Theo left Liam without saying anything, probably heading to talk to Nolan and Liam slowly made his way into the living room.

 

He wasn’t surprised their escapade got cut short. This is exactly what always happened. They’d fight and leave.

 

 _He’s not worth it_ , Liam thought, _I always end up heartbroken._

 

“There you are” Scott said in relief once Liam approached them.

 

“You were with Theo weren’t you?” Malia sniffed him. Liam nodded. There was no point in hiding it.

 

“Time after time, you keep going on late night rendezvous with him and every time we tell you not to do it again” Stiles said “why won’t you listen to us?”

 

Liam thought about it. Theo was always on his mind no matter what he was doing or who he was with.

 

And then he addressed the one thought he’d had in the back of his mind the entire time.

 

_If he could change things would he?_

 

Would he stop whatever it was he had going on with Theo?

 

 _No, in fact_ , Liam realized, _I want more with Theo._

 

“Because I love Theo” Liam admitted "He's changed and he keeps trying everyday to live up to everyone's expectations when really, he's already surpassed them"

 

“ _What?!_ ” Stiles squawked. Malia growled and Scott’s eye widened. However Corey, Mason, Lydia and Derek reacted differently.

 

“ _Finally_ ” Derek snorted. 

 

“I was wondering when you’d figure it out” Corey added.

 

“I thought we were gonna have to spell out for you” Lydia rolled her eyes.

 

“My best friend’s not _that_ much of an idiot!” Mason exclaimed.

 

“I love Theo, and I messed up badly. I _really_ need to fix this” Liam pleaded. 

 

“Go” Scott finally sighed “He’s good for you”

 

“Just keep the PDA down to a minimum” Malia rolled her eyes.

 

“You guys are okay with this?” Stiles exclaimed. They shrugged, what could they do about it?

 

“Well I’m not-“ Derek rolled his eyes and shoved Liam in the direction of the kitchen before yanking Stiles over and pressing his lips on Stiles’, effectively shutting him up.

 

Liam sent everyone a thankful look before running out of the room and past the rest of the sweaty dancing teens. He entered the kitchen and Theo was already there.

 

“Theo I’m so sorry” Liam hung his head.

 

“It’s okay. It’s gonna take a lot more than that to make me hate you” Theo smirked, though he wasn't sure if he was actually capable of hating Liam. The chimera never could hold a grudge against the blue eyed boy who, no pun intended, stole his heart.

 

Liam sighed in relief.

 

“I heard what you told them, by the way. Thank you for that”

 

“Well it’s true, I love you and it was stupid of me to not realize it before” Liam said.

 

“And what made you finally realize it?” Theo asked, stepping closer.

 

“I realized that if I could do it all again, I know I’d go back to you” Liam looked Theo in the eyes “And I’ll _always_ go back to you”

 

“God, I love you” Theo grinned. Liam didn’t say anything, just smashed his lips onto Theo’s.

 

When they eventually pulled away for air, Theo spoke up.

 

“You wanna get out of here?”

 

Liam didn’t miss a beat.

 

“Sure”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> once again, thank you for giving my sub-par writing the time of day


End file.
